Only Boring People get Bored
by TooTiredToThinkOfAName
Summary: Paige is bored, Tony is busy. What could go wrong?


The small house had been unusually quiet recently. No screaming, crying or shouting. The reason was quite simple.

Paige was bored. Very, very bored. She had tried many things to cure her boredom, like drawing on the walls, playing with her hair, playing with her "friends", but nothing seemed to help. As of now, she was sprawled across the living room floor, absentmindedly doodling with a yellow marker. She let out an over-exaggerated sigh. Her friends were upstairs, no doubt hiding from her and... him. Oh, she hated him. The "him" in question was Tony the clock. And he was one of the many reasons she was bored. It was his turn to start one of their many death matches, but he had been locked in his room _forever!_

"I don't understand, he's normally so punctual, we should of fought at least once by now!" Paige said to herself before sighing once more and twirling one of her colourful stands of hair around her figures. She had stopped drawing on the floor, leaving the marker on the floor with the many others she had been using. Tony had never gone this long without a spar. Five whole days to be exact. And it was killing her with this waiting.

Tony had won their last fight, but it was a close match. Using his sword to cut her wrists and disarm her, he proceeded to stab her in her left lung, leaving her to slowly suffocate on her own blood. While she hated losing, she had to admit, it was a much more creative death then he would normally give her. She regenerated after about four hours, but Tony was already locked away in his room by then, doing who knows what. Again, that was five days ago. Paige sighed for the third time and rolled onto her stomach, kicking her feet in the air. Her white dress was probably covered in dust now. Not that she cared.

Paige stood up suddenly and waltzed into the kitchen to get her pencil sharpener and sculpting knifes. If she had nothing better to do, she might as well prepare for when he would attack. Sharpening the pencil's to a perfect point and putting her knifes in her pocket, she ran upstairs. 'I'll just check on him. And I'll be prepared if he attacks.' She thought to herself.

'Of course!' She thought again. This must be his plan! Get her to come to him. Well, she was ready for him now. Paige giggled a little. The ol' Stopwatch thinks he could trick her! Lure her into a false sense of security and then pounce. She was one step ahead though.

Outside his door, she listened with her ear on the wood, trying to detect movement. A slight ticking sound from his many clocks, but nothing else. She knocked on the door three times in a rapid motion. No answer. Knock again. No answer. Knock again. No answer. Kno-

"What?" Said a tired looking Tony as he swung the door open, making Paige jump a little. Paige regained her posture and smiled sweetly at Tony's blue face. His black hair was messy and tangled, making him look less proper than he normally did. Paige, however, took no note of this.

"Hi Tony! I just want to check up on you, see what you're doing..." Paige looked over his shoulder to look in his room. Tony looked at her oddly.

"Since when do you care?"

Paige grew frustrated and barged past him into the room. The walls were covered in clocks, the only other things in his room was a desk and a bed. "Since always!" She answered while walking to his desk. On the desk was a heap of gears and clock parts and next to the desk was a big grandfather clock. Paige was disappointed.

"That's it?"

"Paige, leave me alone, I don't have time for you're silliness. Now stop wasting my time and leave." Tony pointed to the door with a glare at Paige. Paige pouted.

"But Tony, I'm booored! Can't I watch? I'll take anything over more silence!" Paige said in a high pitched, whining tone. Tony rubbed his temple with a sigh. This insufferable sketchbook was always in his way. Her mere presence annoyed him. He didn't have time for a fight now, he didn't care that she was bored and he didn't care that she wanted company. This clock needed fixing and time was too important to waist.

But she was insistent. She stood by the desk waiting for him to begin. Tony scowled and sat down, her hair hanging over his shoulder. He began to work silently with Paige watching. After about five minutes, she was bored once more, completely forgetting she was suppose to be on her guard. Tony continued to work as Paige fiddled with the rim of her dress. She looked up at him.

"Tony?" He just continued to work. "Tony?" Asked Paige again, a little louder.

"What?"

"I'm bored." Tony was sick of it. Getting up off of his chair, he grabbed Paige by her waist.

"Hey! This doesn't help!" She cried in protest. But Tony wasn't listening. He carried her to the door, opened it and threw her out, making her land right on her butt.

"There's a time and a place for mucking around. This isn't it." Just as he was about to slam the door, he looked at her on the ground slyly. "Besides. Only _boring_ people get bored." He smirked and slammed the door.

Paige sat on the ground shocked. Her? Boring?! How dare he! He was the boring one, obsessed with clocks and time, never being creative with his time! She stormed off downstairs. While she was fuming in rage, she happened to notice her little friends sat on the sofa watching T.V.. They jumped to attention when she entered. Paige's face now had a smile and her eyes had a glint in them that made the three puppets shiver with fear.

'Maybe I can have a little fun today...' She thought to herself as she closed the door silently behind her. After all, didn't want to be bored forever now, did she?

...

AURTOR'S NOTE: I was bored... so I figured, why not? It's like... 7:30am, so this may not be to good. Oh well! Still hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
